Albus Potter and The Son of Malfoy
by bakanoapit
Summary: Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah rambut pirang keemasan, iris mata berwarna abu-abu, dan wajah mulus bak porselain. Gayanya angkuh, dengan dagu terangkat ke atas dan cara jalan yang tegap. Scorpius Malfoy, kata James, adalah namanya. Al/Scorp. HP next-gen. Slash.


**Harry Potter**

**Title:** Albus Potter and The Son of Malfoy  
**Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Word count: **2k+

**Disclaimer:** JKR own the absolutely awesome Harry Potter. I own this... uh, plot story?

**Summary:** Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah rambut pirang keemasan, iris mata berwarna abu-abu, dan wajah mulus bak porselain. Gayanya angkuh, dengan dagu terangkat ke atas dan cara jalan yang tegap. Scorpius Malfoy, kata James, adalah namanya. Al/Scorp. HP next-gen. Slash.

**a.n:** pertama kali bikin fanfic HP. Udah lama baca bejibun fic HPDM sama AS/S benernya, cuma baru sekarang ada 'feel' bikin fic sendiri (halah). Kenapa Al sama Scorp, eh? Karena meskipun saya cinta sama Harry/Draco, mainin Al/Scorpius lebih ngena. Secara, kan belum ada canon-nya. Wkwkwk. Basically, this is a Romance/Frienship/Drama fic. RnR! ;D

**Warnings:** Slytherin!Albus, Slytherin!Scorpius, bunch of OCs, might be OOC (?), next-gen.

* * *

Stasiun King's Cross.

Peron 9 ¾.

Kereta api Hogwarts Express.

Yang pertama kali dia lihat saat dia menjejakkan kaki masuk ke dalam kereta hitam-merah itu adalah rambut pirang keemasan, iris mata berwarna abu-abu samar, dan wajah bak porselain. Cowok—yang kelihatannya—seumuran dengannya itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang terlihat mahal; dengan sepatu berkilat dan kantong penuh Galleon menyembul dari balik saku. Gayanya angkuh, khas penyihir berdarah murni: dagu terangkat ke atas, cara jalan yang tegap, pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Scorpius Malfoy," James, kakaknya, berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Huh?"

Malfoy. Dia pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya, tentu saja. Ayahnya sering bercerita tentang bagaimana Draco Malfoy—Malfoy Senior—Slytherin pendukung Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut—kemudian berbalik dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa di detik-detik terakhir dan membantu mereka di Perang Penyihir Kedua. Paman Ron apalagi; tidak pernah berhenti memaksa Rose—sepupunya—untuk harus dapat peringkat yang lebih tinggi dibanding Scorpius. Kalau bukan karena Bibi Hermione selalu bisa memotongnya di saat yang tepat, pamannya yang satu itu bakal sukses menanamkan bibit permusuhan antara mereka bahkan sebelum mereka mendapat undangan burung hantu resmi dari Hogwarts.

Oh, ya. Albus tahu pasti siapa Scorpius Malfoy. Dia hanya tidak pernah tahu _yang mana_ yang bernama Scorpius Malfoy itu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia Malfoy," cowok Gryffindor berkacamata itu melanjutkan, merendahkan suaranya lebih rendah lagi, "Anak Pelahap Maut."

Mata hijau Albus berputar, "Geez. Apa hubungannya? Dia bukan ayahnya."

"Hei. Buah itu jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, Al!"

"James! Albus!"

Suara itu memotong percakapan kakak-beradik Potter. James dan Albus masing-masing menolehkan kepala, mendapati cewek berambut ikal berwarna merah melambai ke arah mereka dari balik salah satu kompartemen. Rose Weasley, anak pertama Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione, yang sekaligus menjadikannya sepupu mereka.

James balas melambai, "Rosie~!" sapanya, kemudian berjalan ke arah cewek manis itu, otomatis memutuskan secara sepihak pembicarannya dengan Albus barusan, "Apa kau lihat Teddy? Aku berani bertaruh dia bersama Victoire tadi. Paman Bill menyuruhku mematai-matai mereka, soalnya. Dia bilang dia memergoki Teddy sedang—kau tahu—_kissing_—dengan Vic di kamarnya musim panas lalu," dan dengan celotehan panjang, keeper tim Gryffindor itu masuk ke ruangan berkapasitas empat orang bersama Rose.

Albus melepas pandangan sekali lagi ke Scorpius Malfoy.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, cowok bermata hijau itu menegaskan dalam hati, sebelum mereka sampai di kastil Hogwarts.

Cowok pirang itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang berambut gelap—Latin, Albus menebak asal cowok itu—yang kelihatannya jauh lebih tua. Dua alisnya bertaut dengan keeleganan yang tidak berkurang, sebelum kemudian kembali ke mode angkuh khas Malfoy. Albus tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi saat cowok bermata perak itu menoleh ke arahnya sebelum masuk ke kompartemen bersama si cowok Latin, Albus menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk sekilas padanya.

Scorpius Malfoy memberinya satu kernyitan kecil sebagai balasan.

Bagi Albus, itu cukup.

* * *

**Albus Potter and The Son of Malfoy  
**—_First Year_

* * *

"Slytherin!"

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dari meja dengan mayoritas warna hijau itu. Sementara gumaman tidak percaya datang dari meja Gryffindor. Dia bisa melihat James memuntahkan lagi potongan ayam yang sedang dilahapnya; mata cokelat melebar di balik kacamata. Kakaknya itu sering melempar candaan dengan mengatakan bahwa Albus akan masuk ke Slytherin karena inisial namanya—ASP—adalah nama satu jenis ular. Well, dia dapat kenyataannya sekarang.

Albus Severus Potter. Potter/Weasley pertama dalam sejarah yang masuk ke Slytherin.

Tidak, dia tidak kecewa. Meskipun kalau mau jujur, dia masih agak tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Topi Seleksi memasukkannya ke asrama tempat Kau-Tahu-Siapa pernah tinggal itu.

'_Kau punya darah Slytherin yang kental. Lebih kental dari ayahmu. Potter Senior sudah kuletakkan di Gryffindor, Potter Junior Pertama juga kuseleksi ke Gryffindor, dan sekarang kau, Potter Junior Kedua. Ambisius, sedikit licik, dengan keinginan yang kuat. Kita lihat saja, eh? Slytherin akan cocok untukmu.'_

Dan begitulah. Dengan helaan napas panjang, Albus berjalan ke meja Slytherin; mengabaikan mata cokelat James—dan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata lain—yang jelas-jelas mengikutinya sampai dia meletakkan pantatnya untuk duduk. Rose meliriknya dari deretan murid-murid baru yang belum diseleksi, tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil. Albus menangkap maksudnya: 'Tidak apa-apa. Tidak semua Slytherin jahat, kau tahu.'

Lagi, putra kedua Harry Potter itu hanya menghela napas.

Begitu Albus mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang Aula Besar, anak-anak Slytherin di sekitarnya langsung beringsut menghindar; memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan mereka. Karena apa, Albus sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Suara Profesor McGonagall terdengar nyaring di tengah ruangan besar itu, menghentikan riuhnya bisik-bisik dari semua murid Hogwarts di ruangan utama itu. Scorpius, dengan gaya angkuh Malfoy, berjalan ke depan. Cowok kecil itu mengibaskan jubah hitamnya sebelum duduk di kursi kayu di tengah. Sudah tertebak, sepertinya. Karena bahkan sebelum Topi Seleksi menyentuh kepala Scorpius, teriakan topi lusuh itu sudah melengking tinggi.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar membahana dari meja tempatnya berada.

* * *

"Seburuk itu kah?"

Albus, separo tertidur di atas gulungan esai Astronomi yang baru jadi seperempat, berkedip beberapa kali. Mata hijaunya sempat terlihat tidak fokus sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali normal.

"Huh?"

"Berada di asrama Slytherin. Kau tidak cerita apapun denganku. Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Ah, ya. Dia ada di perpustakaan sore itu. Bersama dengan Rose. Dengan niat menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah yang ada. Dan dari tiga tugas yang dia bawa—esai 1000 kata Ramuan, cerita Sejarah tentang Perang Penyihir Pertama, dan lima soal Transfigurasi—baru Ramuan yang dia kerjakan. Hah. Itupun masih 150 kata. Sementara saudara sepupunya itu, Albus lihat, malah sudah berkutat dengan buku tebal lain entah-apa-judulnya.

Albus merenggangkan tubuh; menguap lebar-lebar.

"Slytherin, eh? Biasa saja."

Sebulan dia di asrama, tidak ada kejadian 'wah'sama sekali. Bangun, makan, kelas, balik ke ruang rekreasi, tidur. Seperti itu. Beberapa anak di tahun atas masih menjaga jarak dengannya, beberapa sudah tidak. Sementara teman-temannya di tahun pertama... well, seperti anak baru yang bertemu dengan teman baru pada umumnya. Kadang beringsut menjauh, kadang beringsut mendekat.

"Tidak ada yang mengajak ribut denganmu? Mengejek? Atau apalah?"

Albus terkekeh kecil, "Aku? Siapa yang berani? Kau tahu Dad punya nama besar di dunia sihir, Rosie."

Cewek berambut merah kecoklatan itu cuma mengangkat bahu, "Siapa tahu," katanya pendek, kemudian kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sama seperti yang digunakan Bibi Hermione saat menginterogasi Paman Ron. Rose menyipitkan mata, "Omong-omong, apa kau satu kamar dengan Malfoy, Al?"

Satu alis Albus terangkat. Ke mana arah pertanyaan Rosie barusan.

"Aku sekamar dengan Zabini, Nott, dan yep," dia mengangguk, "Malfoy."

Buku tebal di depan Rose tertutup dengan suara keras—yang membuat Madam Pince langsung melotot ke arah mereka. _Aritmatika: Penyelesaian dan Penjabaran_, judul buku bersampul cokelat itu, Albus mencatat dalam hati. Buku yang sama dengan yang ada di rak berdebu Teddy. Berarti buku untuk tahun ketujuh. Rose sepertinya tidak ambil peduli dengan tatapan aneh Albus. Cewek itu berdehem.

"Bukannya ingin ikut campur urusanmu, ya. Aku cuma ingin tahu. Apa kau—uh, semacam berteman dengannya? Malfoy, maksudku. Kalian satu asrama, satu kamar, dan itu bakal berlanjut sampai enam tahun ke depan. Kau tidak ada masalah dengannya, kan?"

"Masalah dengan apa? Malfoy?"

"Dengan _fakta_ bahwa kau akan bersama-sama Malfoy selama enam tahun penuh di Hogwarts," Rose menekankan pernyataannya, kemudian berdecak, "Kalau James yang ada di posisimu, dia bakal langsung gila."

Rose dapat poinnya. Kakak cowoknya itu memang punya sentimen berlebih terhadap Malfoy—entah itu Mr. Malfoy Senior, atau Scorpius. Dia terlalu dekat dengan Paman Ron sepertinya. Dan Paman Ron itu, well, ya, adalah Paman Ron. Sampai detik ini masih tidak berhenti mengata-katai Malfoy di depan mereka semua. Cuma sebagai bahan bercanda dan tertawaan, memang. Tapi tetap saja.

"Aku berkenalan dengannya waktu pertama kali masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin."

Dia masih ingat Scorpius tidak menerima uluran jabat tangannya. Hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menggumam: 'Scorpius Malfoy. Berkenalan denganmu adalah sebuah... kehormatan, Potter.' Terdengar sombong, dia tahu. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Albus bukan tipe orang yang peduli pada hal kecil macam itu, dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menarik balik tangannya: 'Senang bisa mengenalmu juga, Malfoy.'

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentangmu?"

"Di depanku, sih, tidak. Entah kalau dia menggosip di belakangku."

"Teddy bilang dia melihat James dan Malfoy di depan kelas Ramuan kemarin siang. James tidak bilang padamu?"

"James?"

Seriusan? James dan Malfoy? Itu seperti minyak dan air yang kemudian bersatu.

Rose mengangguk, "Makanya aku bertanya padamu," katanya, melipat tangan di atas buku tebal di depannya itu, "James, dan Malfoy. Kalau bukan karena Malfoy melakukan sesuatu padamu yang membuat James mesti turun tangan, berarti James sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang menyangkut Malfoy dan—yeah... _kau_."

Albus mengerutkan kening.

Seingatnya, hanya beberapa kali dia berbicara dengan Malfoy. Itupun menyangkut urusan sekolah. Satu kata dua kata dalam satu harinya. Dan belum genap sebulan pula dia berada di Hogwarts. Albus memang sering memandangi cowok berambut pirang klimis itu dari kejauhan, dan lebih dari beberapa kali Scorpius menangkap basah mata hijaunya. Tapi semua hanya sebatas itu. Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang seseorang memandangi orang lain yang menurut mereka menarik, bukan?

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Yang menyangkut Malfoy?"

"Yang menyangkut Malfoy," Albus mengiyakan.

Rose hanya diam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembali memandangnya, "Aku hanya khawatir, Al," katanya, "Selama ini, kau selalu membela Scorpius Malfoy kalau James dan Hugo—dan _Dad_—mulai menjelek-jelekkannya. Kau tidak pernah berpikiran negatif tentangnya, kan? Dan kemudian sekarang kalian ditempatkan di satu asrama yang sama, di satu kamar yang sama, dan aku... uh, khawatir. Itu saja. Biasanya, orang yang jarang marah itu sekalinya marah, seram."

"Huh? Hubungannya?"

Weasley-Granger itu mengangkat bahu, "Orang yang tidak benci pada seseorang yang seharusnya dia benci, sekalinya benci, bakal jadi sangat benci sekali."

Kesimpulan sepihak yang aneh. Albus berdecak, "Aku tidak benci padanya. Dan dia tidak seharusnya dibenci. Kalian tidak kenal dengan Scorpius Malfoy dan sudah mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya? Hei. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah hanya karena keluarganya bersalah—"

"Weasley."

Mata cokelat Rose melebar. Spontan, Albus memutar tubuh untuk mengikuti arah pandang sepupunya. Di belakangnya berdiri—tidak lain dan tidak bukan—orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan: Scorpius Malfoy. Entah dia dengar pembicaraan mereka atau tidak, tapi wajah penerus Malfoy itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aritmatika," kata cowok berambut pirang keperakan itu, mengedik ke arah buku di meja Rose, "Kalau tidak kau baca, aku pinjam."

Albus secara otomatis melempar senyum.

Rose berjengit kecil di kursinya.

Malfoy menyipitkan mata.

* * *

Kalau ada penentuan peringkat di Hogwarts, Albus yakin Rose dan Malfoy bakal terus kejar-kejaran di angka satu dan dua teratas. Otak mereka berdua itu bukan otak manusia normal. Beruntung di masa sekolah Dad hanya ada satu—Bibi—Hermione. Bayangkan ada dua Miss Granger dan kalian itu akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Albus tiap harinya.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang Ramuan Penyembuh Bis—"

Belum selesai Profesor Slughorn menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, dua tangan langsung teracung ke atas.

"Ya, Miss Weasley?"

Cewek berambut merah itu mengangguk sekilas, "Terimakasih Profesor," katanya, sebelum kemudian mulai mencerocos panjang lebar yang Albus tahu tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja, "Ramuan Penyembuh Bisul, disebut juga _Cure Boils_, adalah ramuan tingkat dasar yang paling mudah. Seperti namanya, tentu saja ramuan ini digunakan untuk menyembuhkan bisul, atau jerawat. Warnanya biru terang, dengan bahan-bahan yang digunakan adalah daun jelatang—"

"Daun kering dari tumbuhan _nettle_, Profesor, kalau saya boleh mengkoreksi jawaban Miss Weasley," Scorpius Malfoy menyela, menaikkan satu alis pada Rose, "Dan taring ular, siput ber—"

"_Enam_ buah taring ular," Rose menambahi, menyipitkan mata pada rivalnya di seberang meja, "Empat buah siput bertanduk, dan dua duri landak—"

"Dan tambahan lendir flobberworm, sebagai bahan awal yang harus dipanaskan."

Itu baru jam pertama di kelas Ramuan.

Albus menghela napas panjang, meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas buku ramuan—_Seribu Satu Tanaman Obat dan Jamur Sihir_—tebal miliknya. Mata hijaunya tetap terarah pada cowok berambut pirang keperakan di baris depan.

Scorpius Malfoy adalah anomali, begitu kesimpulan dari hasil pengamatannya selama lebih dari tiga bulan ini.

Di saat anak-anak cowok lainnya sibuk membicarakan Quidditch dan bagaimana cara menerobos ke Hutan Terlarang dan membolos kelas Profesor Binns tanpa ketahuan, Scorpius memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan mengerjakan tugas seminggu yang akan datang. Saat anak-anak cowok lain biasa bangun kesiangan dan mandi kilat kemudian, Scorpius selalu bisa bangun lebih pagi dari semua anak dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi—sepengetahuan Albus—hampir setengah jam. Apa yang cowok pirang itu lakukan di dalam? Hah. Hanya _Merlin_ mungkin yang tahu.

Itu belum semua, Albus berdecak kecil.

"Al."

Scorpius Malfoy bukan tipe orang yang mudah diajak bicara. Dia lebih senang menyendiri bersama buku-buku tebalnya, dan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari keramaian. Albus tahu, tentu saja, karena detil kecil tentang putra Malfoy itu tidak bisa luput dari pengamatannya.

"Albus."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggerakkan bola matanya ke samping kiri. Nott—Adrian Nott, kawan sebangku yang duduk di sebelahnya menyikutnya keras-keras barusan.

"Hn?"

"Profesor Slughorn memanggilmu," kata cowok berambut cokelat itu.

Albus berkedip sesaat, sebelum kemudian menegakkan punggung di kursinya dan memandang lurus ke arah profesor gempal itu berdiri, "Ya, Profesor?"

"Kau dan Mr. Malfoy, baik?"

"Eh? Ya?"

Diskusi tentang apa yang dia lewatkan, huh?

"Kau, Mr. Potter," ulang Profesor Slughorn, mengarahkan jari telunjuk padanya, "Dan Mr. Malfoy," dia kemudian menunjuk cowok berambut pirang-perak di bangku paling depan, "Tugas untuk minggu ini adalah berpasangan membuat Ramuan Pelupa. Bahan-bahannya kalian bisa lihat di buku. Dan untuk yang lainnya... kalian... Ramuan...—"

Albus tidak ingat apa lagi yang dikatakan Profesor Slughorn setelahnya. Scorpius menatapnya dari bangku depan, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba seolah semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Hanya ada iris keabuan, wajah angkuh, dan rambut pirang. Bahkan sampai mereka duduk di Aula Besar untuk makan siang, Noah—Zabini—dan Adrian harus mati-matian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari satu cowok Malfoy yang duduk lima belas spot darinya.

* * *

"Potter."

Hari Sabtu pagi. Albus baru separo bangun dari tidur dan berniat ke kamar mandi untuk buang air ketika langkahnya terhenti oleh satu-satunya anak di kamar mereka yang sudah berbenah dan berpakaian rapi. Cowok berambur hitam acak-acakan itu mengucek mata. Ah, ya. Tentu saja.

"Scorpius."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang bahkan di hari libur pun tetap bangun kurang dari jam tujuh.

"Jam setengah delapan," katanya pendek, "Di bagian utara perpustakaan."

"Huh?"

"Kutunggu."

Berkata begitu, cowok pirang itu berbalik dan dengan sengaja membuka-tutup pintu keras-keras saat keluar dari kamar. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Albus untuk tahu apa sebenarnya yang sedang dibicarakan Scorpius: Perpustakaan. Ramuan. Tugas.

"Aaaarghhh!" cowok Potter itu mengerang. Baru kemarin Jumat tugas diberikan, dan sekarang Scorpius sudah mengajak—_memaksa_nya mengerjakan. Sabtu. Pagi pula! _Hello_. Tidak tahukah dia kalau hari Sabtu itu adalah hari libur nasional?

_Plukk._

Gulungan kaos kaki bergaris hijau-putih terlempar ke arahnya.

"Shhhs. B'risik."

Noah menggerutu dari balik bantal.

* * *

Jam tujuh lewat dua puluh delapan menit.

Lorong-lorong Hogwarts masih sepi ketika Albus berjalan melewatinya. Hanya satu dua yang kelewat rajin yang sudah bangun dan menjinjing tas mereka—entah ke mana. Dari jendela lengkung besar di sisi kanannya, beberapa anak tahun atas berpakaian _gear_ quidditch lengkap; tersebar di lapangan dengan enam gawang; bersiap untuk memulai latihan rutin Sabtu pagi. Albus sempat melihat Mrs. Norris lewat di depannya; menatapnya sebentar sebelum melompat pergi mengejar satu tikus putih. Langkahnya terhenti kemudian—bukan, bukan karena suara eongan nyaring kucing piaraan pengawas sekolah itu, tapi karena sosok familiar berambut pirang keperakan yang tertangkap dari sudut matanya.

Scorpius Malfoy; di bawah pohon Ek; dan—Albus memicingkan mata—dia tidak sendirian.

Cowok latin yang pernah sekali Albus lihat di Hogwarts Express itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Scorpius. Dari tempat Albus berada, dia bisa melihat kelebatan bagian dalam jubah cowok itu: biru. Si Latin itu Ravenclaw.

Pelan, Albus beringsut mendekat.

"... sekali ini lagi saja, Scorp."

Suara itu berat. Kalau Albus tidak melihat cowok itu mengenakan jubah Hogwarts, dia bakal mengira yang barusan bicara adalah orang seumuran Dad-nya.

"Kau selalu... belum... tidak pernah..."

Suara Scorpius terdengar seperti bisikan. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan hal penting sepertinya, dilihat dari kernyitan di dahi Scorpius. Albus tahu bahwa bahasa tubuh yang satu itu menandakan bahwa Scorpius sedang memikirkan perkataan lawan bicaranya. Beberapa kali dia lihat cowok Malfoy itu mengernyit ketika beradu pendapat dengan Profesor Slughorn—dan beberapa kali dengan Adrian.

Albus melangkah sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Dia sudah lebih dekat sekarang. Cowok latin itu kembali berbicara.

"Nanti malam... kumohon?"

Albus mengernyit. Scorpius menyahut.

"... tidak..."

"Terakhir... "

Tidak ada jawaban langsung. Albus bersandar di balik salah satu tiang pondasi terdekat, hanya satu atau dua meter dari pohon tempat Scorpius dan teman bicaranya. Suara mereka terdengar lebih jelas, tapi dia tidak bisa lagi melihat Scorpius dan Si Latin itu. Kalau dia melongokkan kepala, dia jelas bakal langsung ketahuan.

Helaan napas panjang; dan Scorpius mengatakan satu kata yang membuat cowok _tan_ itu langsung berseru girang.

"Baik," katanya, "Tapi ini kali terakhir, oke?"

Albus sempat melirik dari sudut mata: cowok Ravenclaw itu melompat dan memeluk Scorpius ('Terimakasih, Scorp. Kuakui, kau memang yang terbaik. _Love you_!'—yang membuat Albus bergidik entah kenapa); sempat meletakkan kecupan di kening cowok pirang itu juga—sebelum kemudian berbalik dan pergi ke arah menara asramanya.

Yang membuat Albus heran, Scorpius sama sekali tidak mengelak.

* * *

(potong di sini dulu ah... wkwkwkk x9)

saya mau tau pendapat yang baca, soalnya kayaknya ini bahasanya terlalu tinggi buat anak tahun pertama... gak sih? pinginnya sih ada kesan kalo albus sama scorpius itu lebih dewasa umur aslinya. cuma kalo ternyata kelewatan... ya... haha.

jadi?


End file.
